<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bespoke by gloss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517466">Bespoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss'>gloss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, OTP Feels, Porn with Feelings, Post-TRoS, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, all dressed up and ready to bang, capes are useful as well as fashionable, formal wear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:48:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,291</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/pseuds/gloss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn get dressed up for a party, in between fooling around.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Party in the GFFA: Star Wars Flash Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bespoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts">Nununununu</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What if," Poe starts to say, then takes a dramatic pause. When he's assured that he has Finn's full attention, he continues. "What if, and hear me out here,  let's toss around some hypotheticals and do some wild thought experiments, we didn't go? Would that be such a terrible thing?"</p><p>Poe has been out of the fresher for over thirty minutes. In that time, Finn has used the fresher himself, shaved, and gotten almost all the way dressed. Poe, however, remains naked and damp. He sits on the edge of their bed, legs akimbo, a hand-towel tossed over one shoulder.</p><p>"I'm not going to acknowledge that," Finn tells him. "You're ridiculous."</p><p>"Answer the question, Finn. Would that be so terrible?"</p><p>Finn leans against the wall and crosses his arms loosely. "Define the range of 'terrible'."</p><p>"Terrible! World-ending, emotionally devastating, something never to be recovered from. <i>Terrible</i>."</p><p>"Ah, well," Finn says slowly, "then, no, skipping this party would not register as 'terrible'."</p><p>"Sweet!" Poe claps heartily, then tosses himself to the side so he's lying on the bed and patting it in slow circles. He lowers his voice into what should be <i>husky</i> range, but which could also count as <i>congested</i>. "C'mere, big guy. Let's make the most of our night off, what do you say?"</p><p>"Make you a deal." Finn pushes off from the wall and sits next to Poe at the foot of the bed. </p><p>"Go on."</p><p>"We fuck around now —"</p><p>"Hell, yeah!"</p><p>"— and then make a late appearance at Lando's party."</p><p>To his credit, Poe does not immediately reject the idea. He leans into Finn's kiss, opening his mouth and sighing happily.</p><p>Finn's not sure what's going on with Poe. It could be any number of things, most of them trivial, but some fairly important. Poe works too hard, day in and day out, supervising troop demobilization, reassigning resources, finding allies and partners for resettlement efforts. Most evenings, he passes out as soon as he enters their quarters — unless there's yet another party or banquet. Those nights, he stays out well past base curfew, making more contacts, charming the pants off whoever he needs to, drinking more than is strictly healthy.</p><p>"Hey," Finn says, breaking their kiss to breathe hard against Poe's mouth. "Want you in my mouth."</p><p>Poe's grin tilts wickedly and he sinks back on his elbows. "Never going to stop you."</p><p>Finn slides down to the floor, watching as Poe's stomach hollows beneath his ribs as he breathes. He buries his face in the crease of Poe's thigh, where it's warm and smells like soap and musk. Poe's dick twitches against Finn's cheek; he gives a far-off moan when Finn fondles his balls, then mouths at them.</p><p>There's something about how Poe has always been ready for Finn's touch that makes Finn's head swim and heart gulp. He's panting; he would be grinning if his mouth weren't so busy. He licks his way up the underside of Poe's shaft, takes the head between his lips, and reaches behind the balls. Grunting, Poe opens his legs more widely and lifts his hips. Finn fumbles blindly in the boxes under the bed until he finds the slick and everything else. </p><p>He'd like to take his time, get Poe all spread out and loose-limbed, swallow his come and keep working him with tongue and hands until another orgasm heaves through him, wrings him out and tearful. They have somewhere to be, first of all, but more pressingly, they're both already keyed-up and tense. Finn drags his mouth up and down, just this side of too fast, and feels Poe's hand move in his hair. With slicked fingers, he works Poe's hole open, just enough to thrust in when his mouth moves up, pull out when his face plunges down.</p><p>Poe chatters and babbles, both pleas and encouragement, one foot braced on Finn's shoulder for leverage. His balls tighten, almost feel hotter, against Finn's chin, and his hole blazes crushingly-tight just before he comes. When he does, he clutches at the side of Finn's skull and jerks, shooting, against Finn's palate. Everything is very warm and slow for several moments. Finn doesn't want to move.</p><p>Finn pulls off and wipes his mouth along the side of Poe's arm. He still has three fingers inside, and Poe's twitching around them, little spasms and larger ones.</p><p>"Hold still," Finn tells him hoarsely and retrieves the little toy from the box. Flared at the base, far more squat than it is long, the plug is a fairly standard piece. Before Poe can do much more than wheeze out a laugh and say something like, "don't have to tell me twice", Finn is working the plug inside and pulling out his fingers.</p><p>"Hey!" Poe says, pushing up on one elbow. "What're you doing down there, <i>General</i>?"</p><p>Finn kisses the inside of one thigh, then the other, where Poe's tendon and pulse are jumping, before he sits back on his heels. "Consider it a promise for later."</p><p>Poe's hair is loose with sweat, his eyes a little glittery in post-orgasmic languor. "Can we do you now?"</p><p>"Later," Finn tells him as he rises. "We should get dolled up, make an appearance, than come back —"</p><p>Poe lets his head fall back as he groans. "You're so <i>strict</i>."</p><p>"That's totally what I am, sure." Laughing, Finn washes his hands in the refresher, then rejoins Poe and hands him a pot of pomade. "Here. For your hair."</p><p>Poe's brow creases as he sits up and pats worriedly at his hair. His eyes widen, then, as the plug makes itself felt. "What's wrong with my hair?"</p><p>"It looks pretty much like you just got fucked."</p><p>"Cool, cool." Poe grins at that and finger-combs more pomade in. He manages to hook one leg around Finn's to keep him in place and touches Finn's dick. "You <i>sure</i> I can't relieve some of this pressure?"</p><p>Finn can't entirely stop him; Poe snuffles at the base of his cock, breathes out warm, damp air and nuzzles on Finn's tightening foreskin. It's too good, too familiar, to wholly forego.</p><p>"Okay." Hand on Poe's shoulder, Finn eases him back. "Let's do this."</p><p>"Or each other? Hmm?"</p><p>"Later," Finn tells him, and pulls Poe to his feet to kiss him. "I promise."</p><p> </p><p>They're only an hour late, thanks to Poe taking a short cut around the main hyperlanes. He brings the shuttle down on the back acreage of Lando's villa and hops out, offering Finn his arm. Once Poe accepts that something has to be done, Finn has noticed, he sets himself to work with admirable cheer.</p><p>"We look fucking <i>fabulous</i>," Poe says as they wait in the security queue. </p><p>Finn has to agree. Half of what had been holding Poe up was his belief that he had to wear his dress uniform; once he said so and realized it wasn't required, he relaxed the rest of the way. Finn suspects that Poe associates the uniform with the dozens of funerals and memorial ceremonies that they've attended since Exegol. Finn can hardly fault him for that.</p><p>Instead of the uniform, Poe's wearing new breeches that might as well have been poured onto him and one of the light brocade capes that Lando keeps having sent to them. </p><p>Finn twisted a few glittery shells into the ends of his locks; he can hear them click every so often in the breeze, which is also stirring at the hem of his longer, plainer cloak. Its lining, however, is far from plain; when it peeks out, red and orange blossoms shift into sight.</p><p>"How's your cargo?" Finn asks as they make their way into the open-air reception area. Every surface is draped with fingernail-sized bioluminescent creatures that twine and twirl.</p><p>Poe winks. His cheeks are ruddy, his breath a little faster than normal. "Uncomfortable."</p><p>Finn squeezes his hand and nods. He has a sudden vision-memory of Poe's body, every centimeter of it, taut skin and ropy muscles, the scent of it and the textures both secret and public. His body is <i>so close</i>, barely separated from him by a few layers of fragile fabric. He works his lips together and moves his free hand gently as he visualizes twisting the plug a little deeper up inside Poe.</p><p>It must work, because Poe's eyes widen and his breath catches before he can compose himself. "Don't think that's what the Force is for, man."</p><p>"Eh," Finn replies and he can't hide his grin. "It's good at multitasking."</p><p>"You're the expert," Poe says. "What do I know?"</p><p>They get separated on the dance floor, and then again at the food stations. Every so often, they cross paths, and each time, Finn finds Poe's dark, intent gaze on his before he shakes back his head, laughs at something his companions are saying, and resumes gladhanding.</p><p>Finn's cock aches, and has since he was on his knees earlier. When he'd fastened up his breeches, he told Poe the discomfort would be in solidarity with his. He meant it, too, but now, hours on, with a little too much effervescent punch in his system and too long separated from Poe, he's really feeling it.</p><p>He finds a quiet corner, out of the way at the edge of the rock gardens, and leans forward on a railing. He breathes in and out, working to empty his thoughts and release the persistent, clawing <i>need</i> preoccupying him. But his nipples are peaked beneath his filmy jersey and the fasteners on his breeches press against his erection as it warms and thickens all over again. When he turns around, leaning back against the balustrade, his cloak shimmies and whispers.</p><p>His face is hot beneath the cool night air. Music wafts out of the party but never quite reaches him.</p><p>He gets the sudden, crazy idea to jack off here, hidden by his cape, just to relieve the worst of the pressure. His fingers actually curl and flex at the thought.</p><p>"Sure, sure, shove a plug up someone's ass and then you just take off, isn't that always the way?" </p><p>Poe's standing at the bottom of the few broad steps up to this area, head cocked and fists on his hips. His cape is folded back over his shoulders, his forelock loose from its hold, and it's all Finn can do, seeing him, to stay upright and reply.</p><p>"Get up here," he says. "Please."</p><p>Poe takes the steps two at a time and then, finally, they're up against each other again, kissing messy and desperate, hands tugging at jerseys and breeches.</p><p>"Should we get going?" Poe asks amid the kiss. </p><p>Finn shakes his head and thrusts into Poe's searching hand as Poe takes out his cock. "Can't wait."</p><p>"Oh?" Poe's brow jumps up and he looks at once smug and intrigued. "Tell me more."</p><p>"Rather show you," Finn says. Everything he says feels like a croak. Poe strokes his cock fully hard and keeps going, wiggling a bit to perch on the railing and get himself out, too. "Poe —"</p><p>Finn's not sure if he's going to fly apart or collapse under his own weight.</p><p>Poe nods, however, because maybe he understands better than Finn himself. He kisses Finn very softly before turning around, hands on the railing, twitching his hips so his breeches slip halfway down his buttocks. </p><p>"Fuck." Finn's on him again, shoving up Poe's cape, yanking down his breeches and popping the plug out without ceremony. Poe looks over his shoulder, lip caught in his teeth and sweat sparkling down his nose.</p><p>"Couldn't stop thinking about you," Poe says, low and coarse, as Finn lines up his cock. He breaks into a moan when Finn rubs the head up and down his crack. "All night. But you made sure of that, didn't you?"</p><p>"I —" Finn shakes his head. He can't remember much beyond <i>this</i>, how Poe feels under him, the depth of his crack and blocky mass of his buttocks. "Need you."</p><p>"Go for it," Poe tells him, head dropping forward and elbows bending as he leans forward and offers up his ass. "C'mon. Fuck me —"</p><p>Finn's halfway inside already, free arm around Poe's neck, other holding tight to Poe's hip as he pushes up and all the way in. He's so close, and Poe's so tight and willing, <i>welcoming</i>. He bears down even as he opens up, shifts the angle to move Finn yet deeper, pull them closer and closer.</p><p>Finn's fingers are in Poe's mouth now, hooked over his lower teeth. His cape flaps and snaps as they grapple and fuck; Poe sucks each finger, bathes and teases it with his tongue, and moans so loudly that Finn can feel it inside, around his dick, pulling tighter.</p><p>Sobbing, mouth open against Poe's hairline so he tastes pomade as well as sweat, Finn slams home several more times, until he's jittery, shooting but feeling scraped empty and luminous. He doesn't know how he lets go, but slowly, creakily, he unlocks and sinks down, away, pulling free until he's alone on the gravel, sweat and tears in his eyes.</p><p>He blinks up, seeing only blurs, but Poe's there a moment later, straddling him, looping his arms around Finn's neck and kissing him very lightly.</p><p>"You're so fucking good to me," Poe whispers, pushing back some of Finn's twists. "So good."</p><p>Finn blinks and croaks and shivers. "No, you."</p><p>Poe gives him a half-smirk and pokes him in the shoulder. "I said it first. Gotta take the compliment."</p><p>Finn wraps his arms around Poe's waist and tucks his head against the curve of Poe's neck. He can't hear any of the music, just the clatter of their heartbeats. He can't see the stars, just the tousle of Poe's hair.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>